1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vehicle launching systems and, more particularly, to such systems which are adapted to the launching of vehicles stored in undersea containers, such as missiles, torpedoes, attack mines and mobile mines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the interest of maintaining the defenses of this nation and preserving the capability of retaliating against a possible preemptive first strike by another nation, various schemes have been proposed for the installation of intercontinental ballistic missile launch sites with a high probability of surviving a first nuclear attack. At present, the strategic retaliatory force of this country comprises three principal segments: missiles stored underground in fixed locations, preferably in missile silos hardened to protect the missile against anything but a direct hit; airborne missiles carried in bombers, some of which are always airborne or on scramble alert; and missiles on submarines such as the Polaris and Trident which are always on the move and whose location can never be determined with particular accuracy. Various schemes have been proposed to modernize these missile installations as existing missiles become obsolete and to improve their capability for surviving an initial nuclear strike, in particular to provide improved capabilities for undersea storage and launch facilities.
It has been proposed to place intercontinental ballistic missiles in undersea installations. These could be located on the continental shelf fairly remote from land, thereby avoiding the opposition raised against missile installations near human habitats. Such installations would be less likely to be detected by reconnaissance satellites with the accuracy with which ground based missiles are detected. Provision must be made, of course, to protect the missile against the hostile undersea environment. Provision must also be made for the rapid deployment of the missile for quick reaction launching where reaction time is critical.
This invention addresses underwater launch of missiles, torpedoes and mine vehicles; prior systems which are known relate only to missile applications. Quick reaction launching from an underwater storage site is particularly important for torpedoes and mine vehicles. Such vehicles have a very short range and, if they are to be successful, it is essential that they be launched to begin their run on the target immediately following detection of a target in the area. Whereas there is likely to be an interval of 15 minutes or more in which to launch an intercontinental ballistic missile following detection of the launching of enemy missiles, the situation is quite different for torpedoes and attack mines. For these underwater homing vehicles, the window of access to a target is only a few minutes at most following target detection. Each second of delay in starting the undersea vehicle on its run to the target lessens the probability of success.
A number of prior art systems are known which relate to the launching or release of vehicles from undersea storage facilities. Fiedler et al in U.S. Pat. No. 3,075,301 disclose a reusable test vehicle design involving a dummy missile for underwater launcher check-out, underwater missile trajectory testing, and personnel training. This system is principally concerned with providing a vehicle which is capable of eliminating fallback and the inherent danger of launcher damage.
Kamalian in U.S. Pat. No. 3,135,162 discloses a floating missile canister. This disclosure relates to a water-borne missile launcher, rather than an undersea launching facility, and the missile launcher comprises concentric cylindrical tubes in which a missile is stored with provision being made for removing the top and bottom end closures of the tubes prior to launching.
D'Ooge in U.S. Pat. No. 3,499,364 discloses an encapsulated missile, designed to be stored and transported in a submarine. The missile capsule is designed to provide positive buoyancy so that it will rise to the surface by flotation when it is released in preparation for launching by the firing of an explosive retaining bolt in the submarine. The nose section of the capsule is connected to the shell portion by a connector ring assembly which is broken away when emergence of the capsule from the water is detected. Thereafter, the rocket motor of the missile is ignited, generating exhaust gases which pressurize the capsule and separate the nose section from the capsule, after which the nose section is directed out of the flight trajectory of the missile.
Barakauskas in U.S. Pat. No. 4,185,538 discloses another missile launching system for releasing a missile from a submerged submarine so that the missile may be launched when it reaches the surface. The missile is stored in a double walled canister structure provided with a removable cover for protection against the undersea environment. In preparation for ejection of the missile, the cover is removed by unspecified means, after which an associated air pressurizing system is activated to eject the missile from the canister. The missile rocket is ignited after the missile has travelled a safe distance from the submarine.
Mussey in U.S. Pat. No. 4,301,708 discloses a launch tube closure which comprises frangible glass ribs and a plastic cover. A special linear-shaped explosive charge and detonator are used to destroy the launch tube closure when the missile is launched. Upon detonation of the charge, the plastic cover and glass ribs are fragmented into small granules so that the missile may exit the launch tube without obstruction.